


A Taste of Heaven

by outruntheavalanche



Category: Passions (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, POV First Person, Unrequited Love, this is old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-15
Updated: 2003-05-15
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5168645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/pseuds/outruntheavalanche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Fox thinks about Whitney.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I vaguely remember Fox being kinda creepy and/or evil? So that last line probably fits
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://nullrefer.com/?https://finnrye.tumblr.com/)!

I am sure Whitney's tears would taste as sweet as heaven, if given the opportunity to experience them.

There I go again, being mushy and romantic. First and foremost, I am a Crane, and we Cranes are *not* mushy or romantic.

In fact, we are far *from* it.

But being around Whitney brings out something in me that I never knew - or believed - existed.

That's why this is so hard.

I hate seeing her so upset over Chad, but once Chad's out of the way, Whitney and I can finally be together, as we were always meant to be.

That's what this is, you see. Whitney and I are bonded to one another by our destinies. I have never felt this way about a woman before. Surely this means that she's the one, the one I am going to marry.

Marriage.

Under normal circumstances, that word would send me fleeing in the opposite direction, but these are not normal circumstances... With Whitney, she makes marriage almost seem like a possibility.

But I am getting ahead of myself.

I have never had to make an effort to get a girl I like to notice me, before. But being around Whitney makes me want to be a better man.

I've never experienced a feeling this fantastic, or stupendous, or remarkable.

She's amazing.

And she's going to be mine.


End file.
